Mega Man 6
Mega Man 6, known in Japan as , is the sixth game of the Mega Man series and last Mega Man game for NES/Famicom. It was released late in the life of the Famicom/NES, being released in 1993-94. The game introduced the idea of Rush combining with Mega Man to produce a combined form: "Jet Mega Man" and "Power Mega Man." Overview A Robot combat competition was being held, and people from all over the world sent their own unique creations to show off to the world. Dr. Light, being a pacifist, didn't enter Mega Man into it, but sent him along to make sure the contest ran smoothly. Everything was going well, until only the 8 finalists were standing. The host of the contest, the mysterious billionaire Mr. X, took control of the robots. He told everyone the contest was only held so he could use the robots to conquer the world, so Mega Man must keep Mr. X and these new Robot Masters from their goal of world conquest. Later on, Dr. Wily is revealed to have been impersonating Mr. X all along. Story The most talented robot designers from across the globe have come to the 1st Annual Robot Tournament sponsored by the billionaire Mr. X. Traveling from several countries, the designers have brought their finest cybernetic creations to do battle in a series of tests to see which robot can claim the title of "The Most Powerful Robot In The World." Nothing seems strange as the contest begins, but when the top eight robots enter the arena for the final event, the lights dim and the mysterious Mr. X appears... "Ladies and Gentlemen, I wish to thank you all for coming to see the final event of my 1st Annual Robot Tournament. As you know, I have kept the final event of the tournament secret. This event will test the strength, skill and intelligence of each of these fine robots. In fact, it will also test the strength and skill of each one of you. That may seem strange, but I'm sure you will understand when I explain that the final test for these robots is to help me conquer the world!" "Please excuse me and my robots as we teleport out of here, but we have a lot of work to do. But don't worry, you'll see me again soon. Very soon!" Bosses Robot Masters Note: In the manga Mega Man Megamix, these Robot Masters are referred to as MXN. 041 through MXN. 048 because they were not created by Dr. Wily; rather, they were created by the finalists of the 1st Annual Robot Tournament held by Mr. X and taken control of during the tournament. Fortress Bosses Mr. X Castle: #'Rounder 2 #Power Piston #Mettonger Z #X Crusher Wily Castle: #Mechazaurus #Tank-CS2 #Rematch with the Robot Masters #Wily Machine No. 6 and Wily Capsule See also *''List of Mega Man 6 enemies'' *Mega Man 6 Walkthrough *The Mega Man Homepage's Password Generator for Mega Man 6 Cover Art Mmbox6JP front.jpg|Japanese box art. Mmbox6.png|North American box art. Screenshots MM6-TitleScreen.png|Title Screen MM6-StageSelect.png|Boss Selection Screen Trivia *After you defeat Mr. X in the NES version, there's a typo in his speech: "My scheme for world domination has faild!" *Capcom did not publish this game in North America when it was released. Nintendo obtained the rights to distribute the game themselves instead. In fact, Capcom's logo is nowhere to be found on the box of the American version of the game. The developer is only mentioned in the copyrights and trademarks in the bottom right hand corner of the box. *The graphics data and information of Mega Man 6 are very similar to Mega Man 5 and many fans believe that it is only a heavy-edit of Mega Man 5. *The music that plays during the first half of the opening sequence is different from the track in the Japanese version of the game. *This is one of the few Mega Man games not to feature Rush's trademark transformations (Jet, Marine, or Coil). Instead, he turns into equipment Mega Man can wear: one is a jet that allows Mega Man to have limited flying capabilities, and the other is a bulky armor that allows him to punch through walls. Both prohibit Mega Man's ability to slide. *Wind Man and Knight Man are two of the only Robot Masters not to have been designed by a person from Japan. *The countries that the Robot Masters of the game came from were never revealed, although the game manual says that three of them came from Japan (Yamato Man), Canada (Blizzard Man), and the United States (Tomahawk Man). The others are supposed to be from Brazil (Plant Man), England (Knight Man), Saudi Arabia (Flame Man), Greece (Centaur Man), and China (Wind Man). *This is the first game where Mega Man is shown speaking. *If the Beat plates in the stages of Centaur Man, Knight Man, Tomahawk Man, and Yamato Man are obtained, the color palette of the stage changes. *On the North American box art, the two robot masters shown (Wind Man and Knight man) are the ones that were created by North Americans. *Dr. Wily stage's theme is a bit more dramatic than the rest of the series. Possibly showing that it was the last Mega Man game to be in the NES. Category:Mega Man games Category:NES games Category:Mobile phone games